Hogwarts a la putanesca
by Thamy88
Summary: Severo snape secretamente casado, com uma filha, a qual namora o filho de seu melhor amigo. Como será o papai Snape? N/A: Pessima em resumos
1. Prólogo

_**N/A: Fanfic escrita por mim e uma amiga da escola a Bruna N. (É o tédio nos inspira**_**). **

**Prólogo**

Provavelmente você nunca ouviu falar nelas. Nem sabiam que elas existiam no mundo mágico. Aposto que não sabia que Severo Snape era casado e tinha uma filha, Alice. Severo e Anabel se conheceram na escola, nos tempos de estudo. Nunca ninguém soube do namoro entre o "ranhoso" e a linda garota de cabelos cor de mel.

Casaram-se secretamente, pois seria um desgosto e tanto para Lord Voldemort saber que seu (suposto) mais fiel servo casara-se com uma mestiça. O real motivo do casamento foi que Anabel estava grávida. Uma filha indesejada, depois chamada de bastarda por todos se Snape não Assumisse a paternidade da criança.

Por traz de toda aquela carcaça há um homem gentil e bondoso, mas poucos tiveram a oportunidade de derreter o seu coração de pedra. Além de Anabel, Lily foi a única por quem Snape realmente era encantado e amara. Como um trágico acidente, digamos, Lily morreu, junto com o seu marido Potter.

Severo prometeu a si mesmo tentar ajudar Harry, mas tinha sempre uma prioridade em mente: sua filha Alice Snape Slughorn.

_**N/A²: O prólogo aqui só existe mesmo pra vocês entenderem um pouco a estrutura familiar.**_

_**By: Thamy =***_


	2. Entre tapas e beijos

**Capitulo 1 – Entre tapas e Beijos. **

Snape estava sentado na poltrona lendo o profeta diário enquanto Anabel limpava a mesa de centro.

**Snape:** para de agachar mulher, tira essa bunda do meu pé. – Ele disse fechando o profeta e colocando sobre o braço da poltrona.

**Anabel:** Você não falava assim comigo ontem. Você me chamava de...

**Alice:** Papitooo! – disse Alice entrando na sala e sentando no colo de seu pai.

**Snape:** Já não te disse para não me chamar assim? ¬¬'

**Alice:** Do que o ele te chamava ontem mãe? – Ela perguntou ignorando o pai.

**Anabel:** Ahn... de... de... de aninha, isso aninha *-* - Ela disse inventando uma desculpa para não contar a filha o que snape realmente havia a chamado-a na noite anterior.

**Snape:** Aninha? 0-0

**Anabel:** è aninha! – ela disse na esperança que ele entendesse o recado.

**Snape:** Tenh certeza que te chamei de Sexy machine. U-U

**Alice:** O-O'

Anabel olha pra ele e ele finalmete entende o recado.

**Snape:** A é aninha. Agora que você já sabe, SAI DO MEU COLO – disse ele com cara de bravo mais Alice não deu ouvidos

**Alice: **Quero te contar uma coisa papi!

**Anabel:** Alice hoje não.

**Alice:** Mais mãe, ele vem pro jantar...

**Snape:** *que estava bravo perde a paciência de vez e grita* Ele quem?!?!

**Alice:** O meu lindo *-*

**Snape:** QUEM?Ò-Ó

**Alice:** O meu colírio *-*

**Anabel:** To preocupada com essa menina, ela só fala por enigmas O-O'

**Snape:** O único que faz enigmas nessa casa sou eu U-Ú

**Anabel:** Se você não falar quem é AGORA eu confisco a sua varinha.

**Alice:** você não se atreveria...

**Anabel: **Quem pagar pra ver?

**Alice:** Não, afinal pra que eu vou pagar e ficar sem a minha varinha? Isso e negocio pra burro. Mesmo assim eu sou falo por que sou legal.

**Snape:** *que já não agüentava mais a discussão das duas* - Quem é?

**Alice:** Meu namorado *-*

**Snape:** SEU O QUE??? Ò-Ó

**Alice:** *soletra bem devagar como se seu pai fosse retardado* - N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O.

**Snape:** Quem é o garoto morto???

**Alice: **Draco Malfoy ^^,

**Snape e Anabel:** O QUE?

**Alice:** Pai, ele sempre adorou suas aulas, e você é amigo do Lucio.

**Snape:** Ele pode ser bom aluno, e o pai ser um dos meus melhores amigos, mais isso não vai acontecer.

**Alice:** Qual o problema dele ser meu namorado?

**Snape:** O problema é que você é nova demais e não vai namorar ele U-Ú

**Anabel:** Severo ela tem 16 anos!

**Snape:** E daí, é só uma garotinha.

**Alice:** Mais a Lily não era nova demais pra você né ¬¬'

Snape se levanta bravo jogando Alice no chão, Anabel grita ao ver a cena e da um tapa no braço do marido, que olha pra ela com a cara de "o que eu fiz?". A campainha toca e a Alice se levanta resmungando para atender.

**Draco:** Oi amor *-* - ele disse a beijando intensamente.

**Snape: **Que putaria é essa Ò-Ó? – Ele disse separando os dois, e ficando no meio deles.

**Anabel:** Eles estão só se pegando, deixa eles amor.

**Draco e Alice:** Ela disse isso mesmo?

**Snape:** Ela não disse nada, agora Draco Vaza!

**Draco:** Não

**Snape:** VAZA!

**Draco:** Não – ele põem as mãos na cintura de Alice

**Snape: **Tira suas mãos daí AGORA.

**Draco:** *puxa Alice para si para irritar o Snape* - Não - *e beija o pescoço de Alice*

**Snape: **Você quer morrer garoto? Ò-Ó

**Draco:** Se eu morrer, você morre também ^^,

**Snape:** Sai daqui agora!

**Draco:** Você é surdo? Eu não vou embora! U-Ú

**Anabel:** Severinho não faça isso – ela disse quando viu marido procurando a varinha em sua capa.

**Snape:** Não me diga o que fazer. Malfoy sua varinha. – ele disse e puxou Alice dos braços de Draco.

**Alice:** Não pai, Não – disse pondo-se entre os dois novamente.

**Snape:** Sai da frente Alice!

**Alice:** Não vou sair.

**Snape:** Vai sim, Levicorpus – e assim ele tirou Alice de sua frente.

**Anabel:** SEVERUS SNAPE DESSA JÁ A SUA FILHA DAÍ!

**Snape:** Agora senhor Malfoy, FORA DAQUI!

Alice gritava por ajuda, sua mãe pegou a varinha descendo-a de lá.

**Draco:** Já não te disse que não vou sair. – ele disse entrando na casa puxando Alice pelo braço até o quarto dela.

**Alice:** Não é por nada mais acho melhor enfeitiçar o quarto.

**Draco:** Boa idéia.

**Alice:** Impertubatório.

**Draco :** *passa a mão na bunda de Alice*

**Alice:** Draco...

**Draco:** O que eu fiz?

**Alice:** *sentou-se no colo de draco* Nada. Eu te amo – e beijou seus lábios.

**Draco:** Não quero mais sair daqui

**Alice:** Então não saia.

**Snape:** Sai sim, e Agora. Alice abra a porta.

**Alice: **Não

**Draco:** Seu pai é um porre ¬¬'

**Snape:** Cala a boca.

**Draco: **Não Calo

**Snape:** Menos 100 pontos da sua casa.

**Draco:** Não estamos na escola, e você não tiraria 100 pontos da Sonserina.

**Snape:** ORA SEU...

**Anabel:** Que gritaria é essa na minha casa?

**Alice, Draco e Snape: **Nada não.

**Anabel:** Snape deixe sua filha em paz. Vem aqui

**Snape:** Mais eles... eles... Arrrrg. Isso não acabou eu vou voltar! – ele disse e foi em direção a Anabel.

**Anabel:** Querido – ela disse abraçando-o – Alice tem 16 anos, deixe-a namorar – E depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios.

**Snape:** Eu sei que ela tem 16, mais eles andam muito juntos. Sei como é o Draco, e se ele quiser passar dos limites com ela, sabe fazer aquilo?

**Anabel:** Alice não deixaria :/

**Snape:** Não sei – ele disse abraçando-a – Não confio nela.

**Anabel:** Severus Snape não confia na sua filha?!?!?!

**Snape: **Não é isso, é que bem... Esqueça vem cá. – ele disse enquanto puxava Ela para si e grudando-a em seu corpo. – Assim esta bem melhor.

**Anabel:** Prefiro fazer a conta. – Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso.

**Snape: **Que conta?

**Anabel:** *chegou próxima ao seu ouvido* Somamos eu e você, subtraímos nossas roupas, dividimos minhas pernas e obtemos o resultado.

**Snape:** Acho que gostei dessa conta. - ele disse malicioso, beijou os lábios dela, e sem separar os lábios ele a guiou até o quarto. Jogou-a na cama e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Anabel e Snape se beijavam na cama. Quando Anabel parou.

**Snape:** O que foi?

**Anabel:** Draco e Alice estão no outro quarto?

**Snape:** E daí?

**Anabel:** Influencia.

**Snape:** Eles estão ocupados nem vão ouvir.

-

**Alice:** Desculpe pelo modo que meu pai te tratou...

**Draco:** Eu não ligo. Desde que esteja com você. Mais estou curioso, por que seu pai não gosta de mim?

**Alice:** Ele gosta sim, mais ele me acha nova demais para namorar.

**Draco:** Por que ele faz isso?

**Alice:** Por que ele me odeia!

**Draco:** Ele não te odeia. Meu pai disse que ele não estava preparado para ser pai, serio ele sempre foi muito fechado, e bem, foi um choque e tanto quando ele descobriu.

**Alice:** Ótimo sou a filha indesejada. *uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos*

**Draco:** Você não é indesejada – ele disse secando a lagrima que caia de seus olhos e depositou um beijo em sua boca

**Alice:** Você realmente me anima.

**Draco:** que tal um Levicorpos em um corpo, no momento, inanimado?

**Alice:** Precisa de feitiço? – ela disse sorrindo

**Draco:** não se você tirar logo sua rou...

-

**Snape: **O QUE?

**Anabel:** Calma meu lindo

**Snape:** Deita

Anabel obedeceu e tirou a blusa

-

**Alice: **Espera que barulho é esse?

**Draco:** Que barulho?

**Alice:** Para de me agarrar e escuta.

_Anabel: Ah... Ah... Ah..._

**Draco:** O-O eles estão...

**Alice:** Acho que é melhor você ir...

**Draco:** Esta me expulsando?

**Alice:** Não, estou apenas te poupando.

**Draco:** Acho que sei o que você quis dizer

-

**Anabel:** Nap... Nap...

**Snape:** Que porra é essa de NAP?

**Anabel:** Nada só mete.

**Snape:** Agora eu quero saber – ele disse e saiu de cima dela.

**Anabel:** Agora eu não quero mais.

**Snape:** tudo bem quando você decidir me falar agente deita e rola de novo.

**Anabel:** Imaturo ¬¬'

**Snape:** ¬¬' Eu que sou o imaturo né!

-

**Alice:** Não queria que você fosse

**Draco:** Eu não quero ir. Por mim ficaria aqui o dia todo

**Alice:** Eu te amo.

**Draco:** *beijou os lábios de Alice* Agente se vê

-

**Anabel:** Aff Severus esperava mais de você. Achei que fosse mais maduro.

**Snape:** não sou eu que fico gemendo Nap Nap, eu nem gemo.

**Anabel:** Ah, quer dizer que você não sente prazer comigo? Ò-Ó

**Snape:** Eu não disse isso

**Anabel:** Insinuou

**Snape:** Poupe-me da sua infantilidade, não estou com paciência para isso.

**Anabel:** Eu sou a infantil? Você que esta fugindo do assunto.

**Snape:** Eu não estou fugindo, francamente você é tão infantil que nem parece ser professora.

**Anabel:** O que isso tem haver?

**Snape:** Vou sair, não da pra falar com você, pega a minha capa que esta do seu lado.

**Anabel:** Toma.

Snape vestiu a roupa e saiu do quarto bufando. Ele foi para o Cabeça de Javali, na possibilidade de tentar esfriar a cabeça. A idéia o animará.

Quando chegou ao local viu Lucio, ele achou melhor tomar proveito da situação.

-

Anabel se vestiu, elas estava inconformada pelo que havia acontecido entre ela e o Snape, ela necessitava conversar, mandou uma coruja pra Narcisa pedindo para que se encontrassem na casa de chá as 7h.

-

**Snape:** Lucio há quanto tempo.

**Lucio:** Severus, não esperava vê-lo aqui essa noite.

**Snape:** Aceita um drink?

-

Alice estava no seu quarto quando algo entra pela janela, ele pega sua varinha e aponta em direção ao...

**Alice:** Draco? Como chegou aqui?

**Draco:** Pela janela

**Alice:** você é inacreditável. – ela disse sorrindo

-

**Narcisa:** Anabel, como vai a família? – perguntou dando um gole no chá

**Anabel:** Eu ando tentando me acostumar com a idéia da Alice ter um namorado, e controlando o Snape. Foi um choque hoje para nós quando ela nos contou isso. E ele foi La em casa. O snape com a mania de não toque na minha filha. Mais e você como anda as coisas?

**Narcisa:** O Lucio esta bem, e o Draco bem ele esta... apaixonado. Não esta se concentrado, e hoje ele saiu cedo todo arrumado e ainda não voltou. Mais então quem é o namorado da Alice?

**Anabel:** Acho que você não acreditaria se eu contasse, mais acredite ou não, é o Draco.

**Narcisa:** O Draco? O meu Draco?

**Anabel:** Exatamente. Eu fiquei em choque quando soube. Segundo a Alice, ele havia acabado de sair dê casa quando eu vim pra cá.

**Narcisa:** É está tarde é melhor eu ir indo – ela disse fingindo estar atrasada para algo e olhando o relógio de pulso.

-

**Snape: **Como vai a família?

**Lucio:** Narcisa esta bem, agora o Draco está estranho...

**Snape:** Apaixonado?

**Lucio:** Como você sabe?

**Snape:** Ele esteve em casa hoje. Não sei se você sabe mais ele e Alice estão... Namorando. Descobri isso hoje.

**Lucio: **O QUE? O Draco e ainda mais com a Alice? Eu mato aquele menino.

**Snape:** Tem alguma coisa contra a minha filha? ò-ó

**Lucio:** Não, ela é linda, responsável e tudo mais. Nem parece com o pai.

**Snape:** O QUE? Ò-Ó

**Lucio:** Só respondia sua pergunta. Não tenho nada contra a sua filha.

**Snape:** Ainda bem, mais sabe que foi em casa hoje?

**Lucio:** Não me diga que...

**Snape:** Sim, o Draco.

**Lucio:** Ele é um garoto morto!

**Snape:** Posso ajudar? *-*

**Lucio: **Eu não mataria um filho, ainda mais o Draco que é o único.

**Atendente:** Seus Drink's.

**Snape:** Obrigada - disse ele virando o copo todo.

**Lucio:** O-O'

**Snape:** Deixa eu matá-lo agora?

**Lucio:** Não – disse bebendo o conteúdo que estava em seu copo.

**Snape:** Mais se ele encostar na minha filha...

**Lucio:** Você fingi que não viu.

**Snape:** Eu tenho cara de Avô?

**Lucio:** Tem... :/

**Snape:** Se eu for avô, você também vai ser.

**Lucio:** É... Eu converso com ele.

**Snape:** Acho bom

**Lucio:** Não quero ser Avô aos 40 T-T

**Snape:** 40?

**Lucio:** Sim 40. Olha a hora melhor eu ir indo. Vejo você depois Severus.

-

**Draco:** Senti sua falta – ele disse pegando as suas mãos.

**Alice:** Você acabou de sair – ela disse rindo e olhando em seus olhos.

**Draco:** Mesmo assim senti sua falta – ele disse com o rosto a centímetros do dela.

-

Lucio chegou em sua casa muito bravo, como o Draco podia ter feito isso com ele. Mais ele iria ter uma longa conversa com ele há se ia.

**Lucio:** Draco venha a meu escritório. – ele gritou.

**Alexander: **Ele não está patrão. Alexander o viu ele saindo e ainda não voltou.

**Lucio:** Saia daqui Alexander – ele disse chutando-o para fora de ser escritório.

**Narcisa:** Lucio precisamos conversar. – ela disse entrando em seu escritório.

**Lucio:** Pois bem, então diga?

**Narcisa:** è sobre o Draco – Ela disse se sentando.

**Lucio:** O que houve?

**Narcisa:** Sabe eu estava conversando com a Anabel a pouco, ela me contou que o Draco estava na casa deles. – Ela pegou o copo que o marido a oferecia e deu um gole. – Visitando a filha deles.

**Lucio:** Eu soube, encontrei Snape a pouco no Cabeça de Javali. Isso te preocupa? O fato dele ter uma Namorada?

**Narcisa:** O fato de ele ter uma namorada não. Mais ele anda muito distraído meu medo é que ele esteja sobre efeito de uma amortentia. Duvido que a Alice fosse capaz de fazer algo assim, mais o comportamento dele anda muito estranho.

-

**Draco:** Eu acho que está tarde – ele disse no ouvido de Alice enquanto a abraçava por trás.

**Alice:** fique mais um pouco, pelo menos até os meus pais chegarem.

**Draco:** Eu posso ficar mais um pouco, mais logo estaremos voltando pra a escola, e poderemos ficar mais tempo juntos.

**Alice:** É só que a sua sorte é que seus pais não são professores e o seu pai não é o diretor da sua casa.

**Draco:** Meus pais são comesais. Isso é bem pior.

**Alice:** Correção meu pai é um comesal.

**Draco:** Mesmo assim eu ainda te amo. – ele disse virando-a para si e beijando seus lábios.

A porta da sala abriu o barulho, fez com que eles se separassem.

**Snape:** Alice venha aqui eu e sua mãe queremos conversar com você.

**Draco:** *sussurrando* Eu acho melhor eu ir. Te verei em breve. – ele disse dando um leve beijo em seus lábios antes de montar em sua vassoura e sair do quarto.

Alice desceu as escadas correndo e entrou no escritório de seu pai. Ele olhava o fogo enquanto sua mãe apenas a encarava sentada na poltrona.

**Anabel:** ALICE que barulho foi aquele, você não estava pretendendo fugir estava?

**Alice:** Não mãe. Eu estava apenas olhando o céu.

**Anabel:** Precisamos conversar. Sente-se. – seu olhar era maternal, mais seu pai ainda encarava o fogo sem falar nada ou olhar.

Alice se sentou na poltrona que ficava ao lado da mesa de carvalho.

**Anabel:** Filha, eu não sei por onde começar...

-

**Lucio:** Pra começar o que você estava fazendo na casa do Severus?

**Draco:** Eu estava visitando a Alice. Ela é minha amiga.

**Lucio:** Amiga? Por que eu soube que vocês estão namorando.

**Draco:** ...

-

**Anabel:** Olha você já não é mais uma criança. Vamos direto ao assunto.

**Alice:** Você não esta tentando ter a "conversa" comigo, não é?

**Snape:** Sim estamos, e você não sabe a dificuldade que é fazer isso.

-

**Narcisa:** É tão difícil você falar a verdade para nós Draco? Precisamos conversar. Sei que adiamos demais isso, mais agora que você esta namorando é a hora de conversarmos sobre... Responsabilidade.

**Draco: **Isso não é necessário...

-

**Alice:** Mais, pai eu não preciso conversar sobre... Isso. Não há necessidade.

**Anabel:** Vai ser pior para nos acredite.

**Alice:** Vamos acabar com isso, vocês não conversam isso comigo eu não tenho que ouvir e vocês não tem que me falar.

**Snape:** Vamos conversar goste você ou não.

**Alice:** o-o

-

**Lucio:** Há total necessidade, você não tem idade e nem maturidade para ser pai. E eu não quero ser avô tão cedo.

**Draco:** Até parece que eu vou sair por ai fazendo filho com estranhas. ¬¬'

**Narcisa:** A Alice não é uma estranha. u-ú

**Draco:** Mais ai é outra historia...

**Lucio:** É por isso que precisamos conversar, agora sentai ai. Não vai ser tão ruim pra você, vai ser pior para nós.

-

**Alice:** Mais, eu não quero falar sobre isso

**Anabel:** Tem alguma coisa para esconder?

**Alice:** Não, é só que...

-

**Draco: **Eu estou bem informado sobre o assunto, posso ir agora?

**Lucio:** Sabe Draco, você está muito ansioso para o assunto acabar. Esta escondendo algo?

**Draco:** Eu não. Pai eu não preciso ter esse tipo de conversa.

**Narcisa:** Filho nós sabemos que você não é irresponsável, mais é o tipo de assunto que você pode fugir hoje ou amanha, mais um dia você vai ter que ouvir então é melhor que seja agora.

**Draco:** deixe-me adivinhar, se prevenir, e ter cuidado. Posso ir agora? – ele disse se levantando.

**Lucio:** sente-se Draco, Sexo não é apenas isso. A conversa não acabou.

-

**Anabel:** Alice, quando for acontecer com você, não faça por pressão, você tem que estar preparada, afinal á primeira vez tem que ser com alguém especial, por que é uma coisa que nunca se esquece. É algo que te marca para sempre. E fazer por fazer, pode lhe causar um arrependimento horrível. Você também tem que se prevenir. Ter um filho é muita responsabilidade, você é jovem tem que aproveitar a vida. E uma criança pode acabar com tudo.

**Alice:** Eu sei mãe. Tenho noção disso, e sei que devo me prevenir sempre.

**Snape:** Parece que você sabe demais sobre o assunto. Alice você é... Virgem?

**Alice:** PAIII! O-O'

**Snape:** Responda...

**Alice:** olha a pergunta. Você é muito direto, podia ser um pouco mais indiscreto.

**Snape:** não desvie o assunto – Anabel olhava ainda em choque com a pergunta de Snape.

**Alice:** Não estou desviando nada...

-

**Draco:** Pai eu não vou responder essa pergunta.

**Lucio:** Por que não, só quero saber.

**Draco:** Como já disse não tenho que ouvir isso.

**Lucio:** Então quer dizer que já tem experiência?

**Draco:** Pai, eu não ficaria contando pra vocês a minha vida... Sexual.

-

**Snape:** Alice, responda Sim ou Não.

**Alice:** Por que você quer saber?

**Snape:** Sou seu pai, tenho o direito.

**Alice:** Sou sua filha tenho o direito de permanecer calada.

**Snape:** Só responda a pergunta!

-

**Narcisa:** Por que não?

**Draco:** Pelo simples fato que seria muito estranho um filho chegar assim em casa "Mãe acabei de transar com a minha namorada, ela é linda, o corpo então nem se fala..." Sério eu não falaria, e nem vou falar.

**Narcisa:** O-O'

**Lucio:** Responda garoto.

**Draco:** Ta eu sou virgem.

**Lucio:** É por isso que tem que ouvir agora cala boca e escuta o profissional aqui. – Narcisa deu uma leve risada.

**Narcisa:** Vai lá amor.

**Draco:** Me poupem disso.

-

**Alice:** Tá pai eu sou virgem. ¬¬'

**Snape:** Ainda?

**Alice: **Acho que deu de falar da minha vida sexual não.

**Snape:** É acho que podemos adiar a conversa.

**Alice:** Jura *-*

**Anabel:** *saindo do transe* Nem pensar, eu não quero ser avó tão cedo.

**Alice:** Mãe, eu não vou sair por ai fazendo filho.

**Snape:** Vamos fazer o voto do perpetuo? *-*

**Alice:** Nem vem, esse lance de só depois do casamento não rola. U-u

-

**Lucio: **Draco me diga – ele disse se sentando a sua frente – É grande?

**Narcisa:** O-O'

**Draco:** É... A conversa não acaba não?

**Lucio:** É... Não.

**Draco:** Me recuso a falar

**Lucio:** Só quero saber se meu filho é potente.

**Narcisa:** Lucio isso é realmente necessário?

**Lucio:** Claro! Eu sou, quero saber se ele herdou meus genes.

**Draco:** O-O'

**Narcisa:** Bom...

**Draco:** Eu não escutei isso, não escutei – Ele disse para si mesmo

**Lucio:** Não esbugalha os olhos assim Draco, você fica parecendo um peixe.

**Narcisa:** Só que ele não faz fotossíntese.

**Lucio:** desde quando peixes fazem fotossíntese?

**Draco:** Desde quando os pais perguntam o tamanho do saco do filho?

**Narcisa:** Desde quando... – Ela para e fica em silêncio

**Lucio:** O que? Desde quando o que?

**Narcisa:** Nada. Só queria me enturmar...

**Draco:** Eu mereço --'

**Lucio:** Você ainda esta ai. Voltando ao assunto...

**Draco:** Pai...

**Narcisa:** Quando eu trocava as suas fraldas já era grande u-ú.

**Draco:** Tá... vou acabar logo com isso.

**Lucio:** Isso é um ''Sim''?

**Draco: **A Alice diz que...

**Narcisa e Lucio:** ELA JÁ VIU???

**Draco:** Não deveria ter dito isso. Mais que coisa nem consigo explicar as coisas nessa casa u-u

**Lucio:** Fala

**Draco:** Não. Não viu exatamente, mais ela senta no meu colo e da pra sentir...

**Narcisa:** Ufa... Mais vocês falam sobre...Sexo?

**Draco:** Não com freqüência, foi uma conversa que aconteceu a muito tempo. – ele disse falando uma mentirinha básica.

**Narcisa:** Menos mal, Draco pode ir. – Draco se levantou

**Lucio:** Não, fique – Draco sentou

**Narcisa:** ELE VAI SAIR Ò-Ó!

**Draco:** Aleluia - se levantou e saiu.

**N/A: Olá, **

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando, fazemos isso durante as aulas, ou no MSN, mais nos dedicamos muito, nós rimos muito fazendo isso, e esperamos que vocês também. (O próximo capitulo ta pronto só falta digitar, sim fazemos tudo a mão 1°).**

**Mandem reviews, queremos saber o que vocês estão achando, sugestões são bem vindas. Contamos com vocês. Quanto mais reviews tivermos mais capítulos postamos, então vocês colaora com as reviews e a gente com os capítulos ^^,**

**Xoxo...**

**By: Thamy =***


End file.
